Not An Entirely Bobwhite Summer
by rmj.hurst
Summary: 17 year old Trixie is excited to have Jim home for the summer after their relationship ended, hoping to make things work this time. But what she wasn't expecting was that he would bring a friend...
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Trixie Belden sighed in exasperation as she pulled the last item of clothing out of her wardrobe. Her two best friends, Honey Wheeler and Di Lynch were sat on Trixie's bed, legs folded, watching their friends' inner turmoil as she tried desperately to find something good enough to wear.  
"You two aren't being very helpful, considering you are the fashionistas in this friendship." Trixie told them, plopping down hopelessly on the floor amongst the piles of skirts and blouses she had just created. "This is hopeless."  
Honey looked around trying to find a solution, but fell short. "You haven't been shopping in forever, that's the problem. Everything you have is from last year and you've...grown since you wore this stuff last."

Di nodded in agreement. "Let's go into the city and find you something simply perfect this afternoon. Dad is going for a meeting at one, if I call him now we can probably get a ride with him. I could do with a new dress too, so this is a good opportunity."

Trixie hated shopping, but she knew if she was ever going to look acceptably grown up for Jim's return from college this week, it needed to be done. "Okay." She said. "I'll pull some money out of my savings."

Di left the room to call her father on the downstairs phone, and Honey got up, put her arms around Trixie's shoulders and said, "Don't you dare do such a thing. I'll cover it. I know you're saving that money for a car."

Trixie looked up at her friend, "Oh, Hon, I couldn't do that. The car can wait-"

Honey cut her off though and teased, "No, it can not. I'm just as sick of riding the bus as you are. You can just pay me back by driving me everywhere."

"It's all set! Dad will take us with him when he goes and we'll have about four hours in the city to find something wonderful for Trixie to wear!" Di exclaimed as she skipped back into the room. Trixie smiled warmly and thought _Good. Because it'll take that long._

"Ooh, how about these, Trix?"

"Diana Lynch, put those down!" Trixie whispered harshly, although smiling, and yanked away the pair of lacy black underwear that Di was swinging in front of her face. They were in a lingerie store, much to Trixie's dismay. "I don't need any new underwear. Mine are fine."

"I thought you wanted_ grown up_? These are definitely that." She giggled in response.

"I said grown up, not aspiring prostitute."

The girls had hit about a hundred stores - in Trixie's opinion anyway - and had been successful in finding some great clothes for Trixie - and themselves - to wear to the barbeque the Belden's were holding for Brian and Jim's return from college for the summer. They hadn't been able to make it home at all during the school year, so this was the first time their families would see the young men in months.

Trixie was determined to show Jim how much she had grown in the months he had been away. Maybe make him fall madly in love with her all over again, maybe? She knew in the back of her mind that she was being silly, but she still had hope. During high school the two had had something going but it never blossomed into anything more than a special friendship. That is, until the last months of Jim's senior year. But their romance was cut short when Jim began to feel that the relationship they had wouldn't go anywhere while he was away at college, and he broke it off. She understood, at the time. They would both be too busy with school and jobs to fit in a long-distance relationship anyway. That had been over a year ago. Trixie was now going to be a senior at high school, with only a year to go until she would be in the same city, the same school as Jim again. She wanted nothing more than to find with him what they once had.

The girls left the store, carrying their many shopping bags and found Mr Lynch's car.

"Have a good shopping trip, girls?" He asked them. He was driving himself, because as he told his wife, if he could drive a car before he made money, he could drive one after too. Honey and Di talked enthusiastically and carried on the conversation while Trixie sat silently staring out the window, eagerly anticipating the coming days.

"Hey, Trix. Want to come over for a swim?" Honey had called at around 10am the morning before the boys were due to return.

"Sure, I'll just grab my swimsuit and I'll meet you at the lake in twenty." Trixie hung up the phone and ran upstairs to find her bikini. To save time, she got changed then and would just throw her jeans and shirt on over top. Before she did so, though, she stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was already tanned a beautiful golden colour from taking advantage of the early summer sun every weekend the past few weeks with Honey, Di, Mart and Dan, who were leaving for their first year of college after the summer. Her hair, in the past year, had grown rapidly and although still curly, sat just at her shoulders, a nice sun-bleached blonde colour. Her hips had widened into womanly curves and her breasts were a nice C cup. The hot pink bikini complemented them beautifully. Trixie smiled, beginning to love what her body had become.

As she bounded downstairs into the kitchen, she almost ran right into her mother. "Oh! Moms, sorry" She giggled.

"Slow down there, sweetie. Going swimming?" Moms asked as she noted the pink bikini that was quite visible through her daughters white t-shirt.

"Honey and I want to spend our last day alone with each other doing best friend stuff." Trixie smiled.

"Well that's sweet," Moms smiled back. "I'm taking Bobby into town for a checkup and to do the shopping for this barbeque tomorrow so you don't have to worry about him. Mart and Dan are helping Mr Maypenny out with something in the game preserve too, so if you come home at any point today the house will be locked. You know where the spare key is. Have fun." She kissed her only daughter on the forehead and Trixie made her way to the lake to meet Honey.

She found her in the dock-house getting changed. "Hey, Hon. Nice and warm today, huh? Thought we might get some riding in later, maybe a picnic in the preserve?"

"Sounds good. Jim called this morning, he said he and Brian should be here late afternoon tomorrow because they have to return some assignments in the morning. Are you as excited as I am?" Honey giggled. "Never mind, I know you are."

"I am excited to see Jim. And Brian, of course."

"But mostly Jim, right?" The two girls giggled and Trixie nodded.

"You know how I feel about him, Honey. Even though he's your brother, and I know it's probably kind of weird to talk about him like that with you, but..."

"It's not weird at all. Just remember, I was your friend before Jim was my brother. I know how much you love him. I really hope he realises you should be together."


	2. Chapter 2

The day was here. Trixie and Honey had spent all of the previous day swimming and having fun, then had returned to Honey's family home, Manor house, and after getting permission from Moms to spend the night over, they had an evening of girly fun with Di, painting their nails and giving each other makeovers. This took the butterflies somewhat out of Trixie's stomach and made her a little less nervous about seeing Jim the next afternoon.

Trixie woke up first that morning, knowing what today was her mind hadn't let her sleep in long. Honey and Di were still sleeping when she crept out of bed and turned on the shower in Honey's bathroom. When she emerged after a long, hot shower the two girls were awake and pulling clothes on for breakfast.

"Good sleep?" She asked them

The girls nodded. "I smelled bacon though," Di giggled. Trixie sniffed the air, "Mmm, lets go eat."

Miss Trask greeted the three teenagers in the dinning room. "Good morning, ladies." She smiled warmly. "Big day, today. Your parents are flying in around lunch time, Honey. Make sure, whatever you're doing today, that you're here to greet them when they get here, okay.? I've had Cook make you girls breakfast."

"Okay, Miss Trask. You're a darling."

The stout lady left the room with a smile to attend other house matters and the girls tucked into their food.

"So, Trix, you all set for today?" Di asked while heaping a large forkful of bacon and toast into her mouth. As little as she was, she ate like a horse.

"Yeah. Nervous, kind of."

"Don't be," both Honey and Di replied, in unison.

"Easy for you two to say. I haven't seen Jim in months, haven't even spoken to him on the phone except when I call Brian at school and Jim answers and there's always that strange moment when Jim asks how I am and I tell him I'm fine and he says 'Oh, that's good' and then there's an awkward silence until Brian takes over..."

"You're thinking about it too much." Di said, shortly. "He's going to be absolutely blown away when he see's how hot you are now. I mean, not that you weren't before, but you know what I mean. The... boobs..."

Trixie and Honey erupted in laughter at how awkward Di had suddenly become. "Thanks, Di," Trixie managed to say in between the laughing.

The Belden household became a flurry of people and food very quickly that afternoon. Di had come back with Trixie at midday since Honey had to meet her parents, to hang out with Mart, whom she had been dating for a few months now. At around four o-clock, Trixie snuck away to her bedroom alone to get changed into the outfit she had bought in the city a few days earlier. Looking in the mirror, she was pleased with what she had picked out. It was nothing fancy, just a new pair of fitting blue jeans that accentuated her hips and a tight white t-shirt that showed off her small waist but made her breasts look bigger all at the same time. Perfectly casual for a summer barbeque, but sexy enough for Jim. When she went downstairs, she was met with stares from everyone. Moms said she looked perfectly grown up, Di and Honey both agreed she looked _hot with a capital H_ - their actual words, and Mrs Wheeler hugged her and told her she looked wonderful. Mart chose not to say anything.

It wasn't long before Brian's familiar sedan pulled into the long driveway. Almost everyone gathered around to welcome the boys home, but Trixie tried to make herself look busy tossing a salad.

Brian got out of the car first, hugged his parents, Mart and their smallest sibling Bobby, who was 8. He and Honey shared a long embrace before he broke away and spotted his only sister behind the crowd of people. "Hey, Trix." He said, putting out his arms for a hug.

"Brian," Trixie smiled, hugging him back. "I've missed you! How was the trip?"

Before her eldest brother answered though, Trixie saw Jim, who had jumped out of the car too and was busy hugging his own parents, sister, and everyone else at the party. He wasn't alone though. Jim caught Trixie's eye and pulled away from Di, Dan and Mart, who were welcoming him back. A few steps and he was face to face with her. "Hey, shamus." He greeted her, smiling, unsure whether to put his arms out to hug her, or shake her hand. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah." She replied. Her eyes darted between Jim, who she had never loved more than ever before, seeing him now, and the person who was with him.

"Oh," he said. "Uh, I'd like you to meet someone. Trixie," he pulled his friend over to him and _wrapped one of his arms around her waist! _"This is Annabel."


	3. Chapter 3

"He has a girlfriend." Trixie was sitting on her bed, trying not to cry, while Honey and Di tried to console her. "Did you know, Honey?"

"No! Of course not, I would have told you right away. Nobody knew, not even Mother and Daddy." She replied, "I don't know why he kept it a secret."

"_I_ don't know why he thought bringing her here would be the best way to tell everyone." Di put in, angrily. "He knew that would hurt you, Trix."

Trixie wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek and tried to look brighter. "It's okay. You guys go on downstairs, you can't miss the party. They'll think you're being rude."

Honey was eager to get down to Brian, after all it wasn't only Trixie who hadn't seen the one she loved in months, but she knew her best friend needed her. "I'm not going anywhere without you. You come too. You can't let Jim see that this effects you."

Trixie shook her head. "There's no way I can be down there and celebrate our brothers coming home when I can't even look at one of them!"

Honey looked desperately at Di. "You go down, Honey. I'll stay with Trixie."

"I'll bring you back up some food, okay?"

"I'm not hungry." Trixie mumbled as she flopped down, face first, into her pillow.

"Trixie, sit up." Di told her sternly. "You'll ruin your mascara."

Trixie reluctantly sat up. "Great pep talk, Di."

Her friend smiled at her. "Look, I know you're upset. But Honey's right, you can't let Jim see how upset this makes you. Poo to him. If he can move on, so can you."

"You don't seriously expect me to go and get a boyfriend right now do you?"

Di laughed, "No, silly! What you need to do is go and call up one of those many boys that are after you, ask them over tomorrow and shove him in Jim's face. Look as happy as anything. Don't give me that face, you know half the boys at school want you."

"You're mistaken, my pretty friend, they all want you and Honey. It's only because I walk with you two down the halls at school that you think they're looking at me."

"Nah uh. I know for a fact that Daniel Peters likes you."

"No, really?"

Di nodded, grinning. "He told his friend Matty who told his girlfriend Melissa who told me in Drama class."

Trixie thought for a moment. Daniel was one of the most popular guys at school. He was attractive, athletic, and although he'd never admit it, Trixie knew he was extremely intelligent when he wanted to be. Honey had tutored him last semester in English but had found that she really didn't have to teach him much, he just had to learn to apply himself to the class. "I don't know how I feel about using him..."

"You won't be. Invite him over, we'll all go swimming tomorrow or something. Just get to know him, you never know, you might actually find that you like him."

Trixie reluctantly agreed, and began to feel a little bit better about the situation. Honey returned just then with a plate loaded with food. Brian was behind her. "You're looking happier." Honey smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Jim that way, Trix. I tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea-" Brian started.

"What? No, it's not a big deal." Trixie interrupted, taking her best friends advice and not letting her emotions show. "It was just a shock. I don't even care that he has a girlfriend. Come on, lets join the party."


	4. Chapter 4

Downstairs, Trixie avoided Jim and his girlfriend as much as possible. In fact, she paid as little attention to them as she could, that she hadn't taken note of what the girl even really looked like. She mingled with Honey and Brian, who couldn't stay away from each other for too long, Dan and Di, and Mart. Halfway through the evening, Di pulled Trixie aside and told her to give Daniel a call before it was too late.

Trixie escaped the party and went upstairs to use the other telephone. She dialled Daniel's number nervously, suddenly coming to the realisation that he may not even say yes.

"Hello?" Luckily Daniel himself answered, because if one of his parents had Trixie felt she might get too scared and just hang up and miss her chance.

"Uh, hi! Daniel? This is Trixie. Belden. Trixie Belden." She replied nervously, trying to keep her words straight.

"Oh! Trixie, hey!" _Phew._ He sounded surprised, but not _too_ surprised that she'd called. She didn't want to sound like an idiot for calling a guy she'd never really spoken to. "What's up?"

"Uh, I know it's kind of out of the blue and everything, but um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come hang out tomorrow. With me. And my friends. We're going swimming at the lake near us and I just thought..." Her sentence trailed off, she didn't really know what to say.

The line was silent for a moment but he answered enthusiastically. "I'd love to."

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. I'll uh, see you tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good."

She hung up the phone quietly and spun around to go back downstairs. But standing in her way, was Jim. "Jesus, how long have you been standing there?" She demanded, a little more rudely than she would have been otherwise.

"I was heading to the bathroom. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No. I mean, it's fine." She started to push past him.

"I didn't hear much, I promise. Just the last part." He said. "Was that, um. Was that your boyfriend?"

Trixie tried to think of something to say that would make him jealous, without lying. "Jim, if I had a boyfriend, you would have found out about it by now."

Jim's face went slightly red, understanding that Trixie was making a stab at the fact that he hadn't told anyone about Annabel. "Right. Okay." He turned on his heel and went to find the bathroom, leaving Trixie standing in the hallway alone.

"Well?" Di asked eagerly when Trixie returned downstairs. "Did you call him?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?" Di urged

"And he's coming over tomorrow. Happy?"

Di squealed with excitement. Trixie was a little happier too, but as expected she wasn't thrilled about seeing a new boy when she had just experienced this massive blow.

"Hi, Trixie." An unfamiliar voice said behind her. Trixie turned around to find Annabel standing there looking at her expectantly.

"Oh. Hello."

"I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

Trixie looked at Di, who shrugged her shoulders. "Need me to come?" She whispered

"No," Trixie replied. "I'll be fine." She followed Annabel into the house where it was quiet.

"I wanted to introduce myself properly. You kind of ran off there earlier when we met the first time." Annabel said. Trixie noticed that she smelled like strawberries, but it wasn't a nice smell. It was very overpowering. Annabel was taller than her, but not quite as tall as Jim. She had long, straight blonde hair that was loose. It almost reached the small of her back. She was wearing a high skirt and nothing else but a very, very short crop top that only just reached blow her breasts, which were quite large. Her face was clad in makeup. _She's very...barbie_ Trixie thought.

"Yeah. I forgot I had something to do urgently." Trixie replied, not wanting to speak to this girl any more than she really had to.

"Right. Well," Annabel put out her right hand for Trixie to shake. "I'm Annabel. Jimmy has told me so much about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. All about that little crush you had on him too." Annabel ran one of her perfectly manicured hands through her long hair. "I think it's cute."

A wave of anger flushed over Trixie. Is that really what Jim had said? That their relationship had been nothing but her having a schoolgirl crush on him? The nerve. "Well. It seems you've heard all about me, yet we haven't heard one little thing about you. Strange that Jim wouldn't mention you at all."

Annabel wavered a little, and Trixie felt good knowing that no girl, especially a girlfriend, would like the fact that their boyfriend hadn't told anyone about her. But Annabel recovered. "Yes, well, we had actually planned to make it a surprise for everyone."

"How lovely. If you wouldn't mind, Annabel, I need to get back now." Once again Trixie found herself trying to push past someone but getting interrupted.

"Just one more thing," Annabel said threateningly. "I really hope you have your hormones in check, little girl. Jim doesn't need a schoolgirl trailing after him anymore. He's with me now."

_That bitch, _Trixie thought. Before she could come up with a retort, Jim emerged from the hallway, completely unaware of the confrontation that had just gone down. "Hey girls, getting to know each other?"

Annabel's demeanor changed completely as she put on a girly smile and joined Jim, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Oh, yes, Jimmy. I was just telling Trixie how wonderful it is to meet everyone finally." Jim smiled back at his new girlfriend, then at Trixie.

"That's great. Hey, maybe you and the girls can get together to do something tomorrow and get to know each other a little more while I'm out catching up with the boys. How about it, Trix?"

_No!_ Trixie screamed in her mind. "Uh, actually we're going swimming at the lake tomorrow. All of us. Well, Honey and Brian, Di and Mart, Dan. And myself. And Daniel..."

Jim's face dropped for a second. "Oh. I didn't know. That's okay, we'll tag along I guess."

Through gritted teeth, Trixie replied "Great." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Moms," Trixie approached her mother later that evening while things were dying down a little. "Di's asked me to stay with her tonight."

Moms laughed. "Don't you want to spend at least one night at home this week, Trixie? Besides, Brian just got home."

"I know, Moms, but Brian told me he's exhausted after the trip home so he'll be going to bed early anyway, and Di really wants to me sleep over. Please?" Trixie even put her hands together in prayer for emphasis. She really wanted to speak with Di about Annabel tonight and she didn't think she could talk to Honey about it since she was her brother's girlfriend. Not to mention she didn't want to be alone to think about nothing but her heartbreak tonight.

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you, Moms! I love you." She kissed her mother on the cheek and went to tell Di the good news.

When they finally went to Di's that night, the first item on the agenda was Daniel Peters. "Okay." Di started. "We're going swimming tomorrow, so you'll need a sexy bikini, not only for him but for Jim, since he's coming apparently too."

Trixie groaned. "I have a bikini. The pink one."

"Yes, and you look gorgeous in it, but I want you to wear one of mine. I just bought it, it'll go perfectly with your tan skin." She pulled a mint-green bikini with ruffles out of her drawer and threw it at Trixie. "Try not to stretch it too much with your big ol' boobs though."

Trixie laughed. "I'll try to suck them in. Are you sure Daniel actually likes me?"

"He said yes didn't he?"

"Okay, yeah. You're right. On to a different topic though. You know when Annabel wanted to 'talk' with me earlier? She went off. Basically told me to back off from Jim because he's hers."

Di's beautiful purple eyes narrowed, "Ooh, that cow. I don't like her, Trixie."

Thankful that she wasn't the only one, Trixie sighed. "How does Honey feel?"

"They were getting on really well, but I couldn't tell how she really felt about her. I know she was miffed that Jim hadn't mentioned her at all, and that he hurt you like that, but you know Honey. Always polite, no matter what."

"Mmm." She mumbled. "I don't know. Maybe I should just get over it. I mean, I should have taken the sign when we stopped talking to each other altogether. It's really over between Jim and I. I just wish he had picked someone... more human."

"Daniel is a good guy. He's just what you need." Di hugged her best friend.

Honey, Brian, Mart, Dan, Jim and Annabel were already at the lake when Trixie, Di and Daniel showed up. Trixie noticed that Annabel began kissing Jim passionately as soon as she saw her come up the path, but Trixie tried not to let it show that she was bothered.  
Daniel had met Trixie at her house, where the two girls stopped on the way to the lake.

"Hey," Trixie said when he arrived, and even though she was unsure about this date she couldn't help but notice how much more attractive he was close up. They had hardly spoken two words to each other in all the time they'd known each other in school. "Are you ready? Everyone else is probably already there."

"Definitely. Thanks for inviting me, Trix. I'm looking forward to it."

Trixie smiled a genuine smile "Me too."

"Hey, guys!" Honey called as the three newcomers placed their towels on the deck of the dockhouse. Di ran over to Mart and jumped in the lake immediately, but Trixie and Daniel stayed back a little. She was aware that they were probably being watched, not only by Jim but by her protective brothers too.

"You wanna go for it?" Daniel asked her. "We'll make it a competition, see who can make a highest splash." Trixie laughed enthusiastically, and said, "You're on, Peters."

Daniel pulled his shirt off, revealing a very defined , hard stomach and thick, muscly arms. Trixie had to steady herself a little. He wasn't just attractive, he was _hot. _Daniel winked at her, noticing that Trixie was staring. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea at all._

"That competition?" Daniel mused.

"Oh. Right." Trixie giggled nervously. "Let's go!"

The jumping competition led all of the other young people to join in too and they were all soon jumping off the dock, laughing hysterically. Trixie managed to have a lot of fun, but she would have been an idiot to not notice Annabels eyes boring into the back of her head every five minutes, and if it wasn't hers, it was Jim's. But Trixie didn't mind that so much. Her friends had been right, not letting him see how he had hurt her, and how much fun she was actually having _with another boy_ was very satisfying.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone, Trix. How come you never tell your big brother anything anymore?" Brian poked her in the side when they had a moment alone.

"It's a new thing, Brian. Don't worry, I'm not keeping anything from you." She smiled.

"That's good. I'm really glad to see you having fun."

"I am having a lot of fun, aren't I?" Trixie mused, more to herself than anyone else.

The day went off without a hitch, however Trixie hadn't had a moment to speak with Honey the entire time. When lunch time rolled around, she hoped she'd be able to sit with her and see what her feelings were towards her brothers girlfriend. Daniel was getting on with Mart, Brian and Dan like a house on fire, although Jim hadn't made much of an effort to get to know him. It didn't help that Annabel hadn't let go of his arm the entire morning.

"Hey, Hon. Sit with us?" Trixie, Honey and Di took a seat on the ground underneath a big tree to get out of the hot sun while they ate their food. "How did last night go when you guys got home?"

"Good." Honey replied, between mouthfuls of potato salad. Miss Trask had had Cook pack a massive lunch for the young people. "Although, Annabel had to take one of the guest rooms, obviously, and she wasn't too happy about that. I heard her getting quite upset over it. I don't know, I haven't had much time with Jim alone. He seems quite distant."

Di was the first one to ask how Honey felt about Annabel. "She's quite nice, once you've spoken to her and she warms up a little. Di told me about what she said to you, Trix. I don't like her for that. But she's Jim's new girlfriend and she's staying in my home. I have to appreciate that."

"Of course." Trixie replied, hugging Honey. "Considerate Honey, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"So, how are things going with Daniel over there?" Di teased. She had told Honey that Trixie had invited someone because there was no use moping over a lost cause.

"He's nice. I've had a lot of fun." Her two friends giggled with excitement.

"I told you." Di said, poking Trixie in the side. "And that bikini looks amazing on you."

"Yeah it does, I've caught Daniel looking admiringly at you several times, Miss Hottie." Honey chimed in. "Do you like him?"

Trixie took a bite from a bread roll and waited a few moments before replying. "It's too early to say I like him as a boyfriend, but I definitely want to get to know him more."

And that's exactly what she did. Over the next few days, Trixie and Daniel spent a lot of time together. Their friendship blossomed and Trixie began to feel something for him, but the Jim situation didn't stop bothering her.

Trixie had just got off the phone making plans with Daniel when Mart informed her that Regan, the Wheelers' groom wanted them to give the horses some exercise. She hurried off to Manor House, and Mart and Brian would follow after they had helped their father cleaning out the garage.

When she got to the Manor House stable, Jim was the only one in there. "Where are everybody else?" She asked.

"Coming soon." He told her. There was an awkward silence before Trixie asked, as she had only just noticed, "Where's Annabel?"

"She's gone to her parents' for the week. She's coming back next Monday."

"Oh."

"Trixie, can I talk to you?"

"We are talking, Jim."

Jim's old familiar grin came out then. "I'm being serious. I don't want this to be weird anymore."

Trixie sighed. "Jim, I'll be honest with you. I was so excited that you were coming home, but then you brought her with you. I was upset."

"You didn't seem upset when you brought that Daniel guy over."

She got a little angry then. "What, so you can just show up with a new girlfriend but I can't do the same?"

"Is that was this is? You're hanging out with a new guy to make me jealous?"

"What? No! I happen to like Daniel. Or am I not allowed to have feelings for anyone except you, Jim Frayne? Because the last time I checked, you didn't give a crap about my feelings whatsoever, so I don't see why you have something to say about it now."

Jim sat down on a hay bale. "You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Trix. I just didn't know how to tell you. We hadn't spoken in months, what was I supposed to do? Call you out of the blue just to say, hey, I have a new girlfriend, hope you're doing good?"

"You didn't have to keep her a secret then spring her on me like that. You stopped Brian from telling anyone, even your sister. If he had broken the news-"

"You would have been just as upset."

Trixie was silent. He was right. "Well, maybe. But you could have let me upset about it on my own, and not in front of all those people at your party."

"I'm sorry. I really am. If it's any consolation... you'll always be my favourite girl." He touched her arm gently.

"Don't, Jim. Just don't. It doesn't matter anymore. I am happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, pretty lady." Daniel greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. Trixie smiled, taking in his wonderful scent. "Wimpy's?"

"Sure. I thought we could catch a movie afterwards, too."

"As long as it's not a chick flick" Daniel laughed.

They found a booth near the back of the restaurant and made their orders.  
"How was your day, Trix?"

"It was okay." She replied truthfully. "There was a bit of a confrontation with Jim today, but it's alright now."

Daniel's face dropped a little, "You guys used to have a thing." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded. "It's over now."

"Good." He said. "But I don't want you to get in to anything with me if you still have feelings for him."

"You don't have to worry." She promised. The two ate happily, then caught a 7 o'clock movie. By 9 o'clock they were sitting in Daniel's car. "You want me to drop you home?" He asked.

Trixie shook her head. "I'm not quite ready yet. How about we drive out to the bluffs? There's a really nice spot overlooking the lake that we could go to."

As the gazed out over the lake, Trixie snuck a look at Daniel. He was a beautiful man. Just as much as, if not more so, than Jim.

Jim. She was far from over him. But she didn't want to let this thing with Daniel go, she had grown to love him in a different way. They had a lot of fun together, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. He made her very happy. She had experienced life without Jim, and she had lived.

Suddenly, she unbuckled her seatbelt. Daniel looked at her, wondering what she was doing. "Sit back." She ordered. There was only one way to figure out how much she Daniel meant to her. Trixie climbed on top of the young man, which wasn't easy due to the steering wheel being in the way, but she managed it. Trixie leaned down to kiss him.

The two embraced. It became more passionate as the seconds went on. Her hands were in his hair, his hands trailing up and down her torso. Slowly, they made their way to the back seat. Trixie, laying on her back, pulled his shirt over his shoulders and pulled him into kiss again, but he stopped. "Are you sure about this?" He was concerned, she loved that about him.

"Yes", she whispered. The two fumbled with their own clothing until they were both bare. In one swift movement, he was in. They made love, then they made love again.

They were both laying on the back seat, calming down, when Trixie looked at her watch. "It's almost eleven. I should probably get home." She said reluctantly.

Daniel dropped her off home. Before she got out of the car, Trixie checked her hair and straightened her clothes. The two kissed slowly one last time. "I'll see you soon," she promised him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You what?" Honey and Di screamed at the same time.

"I slept with him." Trixie repeated, in a matter-of-fact tone. It was the day after Trixie and Daniel's scandalous date, and she had had to force herself to not call her best friends the moment she got home last night, and even again the moment she opened her eyes at 7am that morning. It was now just after lunch, and the girls were walking the Wheeler's horses through the game preserve.

"I'm shocked," Di said, putting a hand over her heart enthusiastically. "This is big."

"So," Honey put in, quietly, "does this mean that you're over Jim?"

Trixie thought for a moment. No. It didn't. In fact, today she felt more torn than ever between a boy she could have all she wanted, and a boy she had loved for years but could not have.

"I don't know. You guys both know how much I love Jim. And things have moved so quickly with Daniel... But things with Jim... they're over. I have no chance."

"Oh."

Di looked at Trixie, they both knew Honey wasn't saying all she wanted to say.

"What is it, Honey Wheeler?" Di demanded from her blonde friend.

A look of uncertainty washed over Honey's face. "Okay. I didn't want to say anything, but I can't keep it to myself. Brian told me that Annabel isn't very nice. He said she's very clingy towards Jim, he always has to give her a play-by-play of where he's been, or where he's going, and who he's been with at all times. She's basically moved into their dorm so she can keep tabs on him all the time." Honey took a breath. "Not only that, but Jim didn't want to bring her here. He thought it was too soon, but she insisted."

"Too soon?" Trixie repeated, taking in this new information. She was thrilled that even her sensible big brother didn't like the girl and he was concerned enough to tell Honey about it, but she was confused.

Honey nodded. Trixie thought back to the night Annabel had threatened her at the barbeque. "But at the party, she was telling Jim how glad she was that he had brought her here _finally._"

"They've only been together a few weeks, tops." Honey sighed. "I don't really like her. Jim hadn't been himself until she left and he's finally started acting normal again, she'll be back in a few days and ruin it again."

Trixie, although she didn't want to, felt a little glimmer of hope. Annabel wasn't right for Jim, everyone could see it. It was only a matter of time before Jim saw it too. Maybe less time, if he had a little help...  
But Daniel.

"I think I have to end things with Daniel."

Her best friends looked at her again, with the same shock on their faces that they had had when she told them about the night before.

"You're going to break his heart!" Di warned her.

"I know. And I hate to do it. But I'm not ready for another relationship." 

"Have you done it yet?" Honey asked over the phone that evening. She was, of course, asking whether Trixie had ended things with Daniel yet.

Trixie sighed. "No. I tried calling, but nobody was home."

"You were going to dump him over the phone?"

"No, silly. I was going to ask him to meet me somewhere to talk."

"Oh." Honey giggled, then sobered. "Trix, I think have to talk with Jim. I didn't let on how much I _really_ dislike Annabel earlier. Even Mother doesn't like her, I can tell, and Mother is nice to everybody."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I think we should get everyone together at the old clubhouse and tell Jim how we feel. I haven't spoken to Mart or Dan yet, but even if just you, I, Brian and Di come, that's better than nothing."

"I have to say, Honey, I am really surprised that you hate her so much. Usually you're the first to give everyone a chance."

"I just miss my brother." She sounded sad, Trixie thought.

"Okay. When should we do it?"

"That's the thing. Annabel fast-forwarded her trip back here and she's going to arrive tomorrow. It's now or never."

Trixie rushed around to finish the dinner dishes and found Brian. "Brian, we need you."

Brian laughed, putting down the book he was reading. "What for?"

"Operation: Make Jim see how wrong Annabel is for him."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Honey needs you to do this for her."

Always one to help his girlfriend in any way, Brian agreed. "I don't want to piss him off though, Trix. I have to live with the guy at school."

"We won't piss him off. We'll just... give him more to think about."

At the old clubhouse the young people used to use for their Bobwhite Headquarters - the club they had created while they were all at high school - Trixie and Brian found Di and Mart - surprisingly, since he hadn't had much to say at all about Annabel. Honey and Jim arrived just after Trixie and Brian had taken their seats at the table.

"What's this all about then?" Jim demanded.

"Jim, we've asked you here because we're concerned." Di started.

"About Annabel." Honey finished.

Jim looked angry for a moment, but his anger soon disappeared and turned to curiosity. "I'm listening."

"We don't think she's right for you, mate." Brian said, softly.

"I don't like her, Jim. I've missed you so much, it wasn't until she left that you started being your normal self again," Honey erupted. "I'm worried that when she comes back, you'll disappear again."

"You know that having her around 24/7 hasn't been a great time for me either," Brian added. "We used to do things, I hardly have my best mate anymore."

"Do you all feel this way?" Jim looked around the room. He looked a little hurt, but Trixie could see another emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Relief, maybe?

The young people all nodded, except Mart, who wasn't really looking at anyone.

"She basically threatened Trixie at your party, Jim." Di said gently.

Jim looked at the girl he had once thought he would share his life with. "Is that true, Trix?"

Trixie nodded slowly. It was then, that Mart spoke up. "I heard her on the phone that day we were at the lake. She went up to Manor House for something, and I went in after her to use the bathroom. When I came out, I passed her in the library and I could hear her talking to one of her friends, I assume. She wasn't being nice, Jim. She was talking about how she couldn't wait to marry you so she could have access to your family's money."

Everyone looked at Mart, shocked.

After several moments, Jim spoke. "You've given me something to think about, I suppose." 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, just a little message from me. Thanks so much for reading. I love seeing that I have new followers and reviews on my stories, writing is really what I love to do in my free time. In saying that, though, I want to apologise. I feel like I didn't give enough information about my character, Daniel, and then I found it difficult to throw him in there more because I'm still really torn about Trixie and Jim's relationship. Jim has always been my favourite and I will forever find it hard to give Trixie other boyfriends because I want them to be together so much. As a result, my writing was probably one of the worst it has ever been in the last chapter and I'm sorry for that. Someone wrote in their review that Trixie should fall in love with Daniel and forget about Jim but I don't know how I feel about that just yet. I'll have to build up a lot of courage to drop Jim :p But I can tell you that Daniel is definitely NOT out of the picture yet and probably won't be for a long time. I won't spoil it though :p Please keep reading, I will try to write new chapters as often as I can, and please, please keep leaving reviews!_

_Much love, _

_- R_

The meeting with Jim had gone as well as they could have hoped. The young people certainly didn't expect him to throw his hands up in the air and tell them all they were right, he was going to dump Annabel as soon as possible. But he didn't lash out at them, and Trixie thought that in of itself was great progress.

Unfortunately, it still meant that Annabel would be on her way back to Sleepyside the next day. And on top of being bothered about that, Trixie hadn't been able to speak with Daniel all day.

When she and her two older brothers got home that evening though, Moms had a message for Trixie. "Daniel called, Trixie. I told him you would call him back after dinner."

Trixie's stomach turned. She had been mentally preparing herself for what she would say to him when they spoke, but now that he had called her and would probably be waiting by the phone for her call back tonight - with no chance of him coincidentally being out this time - she found herself getting very nervous. "Thanks, Moms."

Trixie was quiet through dinner, and so were her brothers, with the exception of 8 year old Bobby who was chattering away as normal. Mart and Brian were no doubt still mulling things over in their minds about the meeting with Jim earlier, and Trixie, who of course was thinking about that too and dreading Annabel's return, was just too concerned about her phone call with Daniel tonight too be her usual talkative self at the dinner table.

After dinner, when Trixie had finished the washing up, she sat on her bed, thinking. At last, she decided it was time to call him.

"Hey, Trix," Daniel answered the phone quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Daniel. Listen, uh, we have to talk."

"Oh. Okay. You want me to come over?" Trixie could tell in Daniel's voice that he was concerned.

"Yeah. But meet me in the woods near my house." She didn't want to be in her house with her big family nosing around when she did this.

15 minutes later, Trixie was waiting for Daniel not far from her house, but far enough away to not be seen or heard. Her arms were wrapped around herself not because she was cold, but to stop them from shaking. His familiar car pulled up and he jumped out.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, Daniel. How are you?" She attempted.

Ignoring her, he said, "What did you need to talk about?" There was something cold in his voice. She knew he wasn't trying to be mean, he was being defensive. He was a smart boy and probably had already figured out that Trixie hadn't asked him here just for a chat.

Trixie sighed. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I don't think we can go on."

Daniel ran one hand through his hair and looked around before speaking. "It's Jim, isn't it?"

Trixie nodded. "I'm very sorry." She whispered.

"I asked you if you still had feelings for him and you told me not to worry."

"I know. I thought I was over him." She looked at the ground and kicked a rock nervously. "I was wrong."

"No kidding." He turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Wait-" Trixie began, putting her hand out for him.

"For what, Trixie?" He asked angrily. "For you to tell me that we can still be friends? There is no way I could be friends with you after this! You led me on, and I really don't mean to sound like a little bitch by being all emotional over this, but I liked you. And you fucked me over."

Trixie remained still and silent. Di had told her this would happen, and she thought she was prepared, but seeing Daniel this angry at her made her feel heartbroken. Jim was the one she wanted, wasn't it? So why did she feel like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life?

Trixie had a restless sleep that night. In between having bad dreams about Daniel, and Jim and Annabel, she woke up many times and found it hard to go back to sleep. By 7am Trixie had had enough and got up for the day. Her parents were downstairs - Dad reading the newspaper and Moms getting prepared to cook breakfast for the family. "You're up early, pumpkin," her Peter Belden greeted his only daughter.

Trixie planted a kiss on his head. "Good morning, Dad. Didn't sleep well."

Moms came over then and placed a hand on Trixie's forehead, checking for a temperature. "Are you coming down with something?" She asked, concerned.

Trixie shook her head. "I'm fine, Moms." She smiled. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No thanks, hon." Moms told her. "You can go and get Bobby up though, if you like. I've got to take him to the dentist this morning so breakfast will be quick for us."

Trixie nodded and went upstairs to wake her little brother up. Bobby wasn't happy about it but he was soon slowly getting out of bed.

At around 9am Honey called. Trixie picked up. "Hey, Honey."

"Trixie, come over."

"Okaaay," she replied slowly. "What for?"

"I had a talk with Jim last night after we all went home. He knows we're right about Annabel, he just didn't really want to admit it in front of everyone. He's going to break up with her today." Honey told her best friend breathlessly. "She's arriving in about 2 hours. I want to see her reaction." Honey giggled.

"Honey Wheeler!" Trixie said, astonished, but smiling herself. "You're giggling at someone else's misfortune, I'm very surprised at you. That's something Di would do!"

"What can I say? I don't like her. Just hurry over, okay?" 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys - I've made a few alterations to the end of chapter 7 so if you haven't gone back and read that, go and do it now before you carry on._

Oh, and also, my mind while writing this has gone VERY rampant and when I read it back I'm like, what the hell was I thinking hahaha but I'm just going to leave it as is and hope you don't hate me for writing such BS.

_Thanks for reading (:_

_- R_

Di showed up at Manor House a little while later. Honey had obviously called her too. "Sorry I'm late, guys. The girls' maid is ill so I helped out with getting them fed and clothed this morning." She was smiling, clearly very happy that she had had the opportunity to have time with her little sisters.

Honey and Trixie filled her in on what was happening with Jim and Annabel, and Trixie and Daniel.

"That bitch." Was all Di said afterwards. "I do not try too hard."

Trixie and Honey laughed, poking their friend in the side. "Is that all you care about, Di?"

"Of course not." She replied, giggling.

At around 11am, a car pulled into the driveway. "She's here!" Di called from where she had been peering out the window. They all gathered around and watching - inconspicuously - as the blonde girl got out of the car and was greeted by Jim. Annabel threw her arms around him and went in for a kiss, but Jim turned his head slightly so all she got was his cheek.

"Oh, God," Di whispered, trying not to laugh. "He just gave her the cheek!"

Annabel's face fell slightly but she regained composure a second later as Jim picked her suitcase up and they walked together to the veranda of Manor House, where the three girls watching could no longer see them.

Trixie mused. "We didn't think about this, did we? One, we don't know when he is actually going to break it off with her. We could be waiting all day! And two, how are we going to watch it all unfold if he's in the house. He's obviously going to want it to be private."

"Well, we'll just have to hope he takes her somewhere outside so we can hide behind a bush or something." Di said, only half-joking.

The three girls heard Annabel's shrill voice as she and Jim headed down the hallway and past Honey's room. Jim's area of the Manor House was near the left side of the building, past Honey's side which was on the right. It consisted of Jim's bedroom and bathroom, a separate library-slash-office and a small living area where he and his friends could hang out and just be boys. Honey had much the same set-up, but without the living area because the girls rarely spent much time indoors when they were together.

Trixie, Honey and Di rushed to the shut door and put their ears to it, hoping to hear some kind of conversation, but all they got was Annabel's rambling about her trip, Jim grunting to let her know he was listening, and her giggling - which sounded much like a chihuahua yapping, in Trixie's opinion.

When the had passed, the girls sat on the floor. "Well, now we wait." Trixie said.

"Is this a bad idea?" Honey said, more to herself than her friends. "What if Jim finds out we were spying on them and gets mad at us?"

"Are you kidding?" Trixie replied. "We've been in situations like this before. We just had to be quiet and unseen. This was your idea, Honey."

"Okay." Honey surrendered.

Jim and Annabel seemed to stay in Jim's room for an extremely long time. Trixie's mind kept wandering to what they were doing. Had Jim changed his mind? Was he even going to break it off with Annabel today? Would he wait another week? He might think it's rude to tell her it's over and to go home so soon after her getting back. I mean, she just made that trip here, would he actually send her packing immediately? Even Trixie thought that was ridiculous, she wouldn't do that.

"Did Jim you know... give you a time frame of when he was going to do this?" Trixie asked Honey.

"He seemed pretty confident he was going to get it over and done with." Honey replied. "Don't worry."

Just as Honey said that, the girls heard a crash down the hallway and Annabel's shrill voice. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! This is all her fault!"

They heard footsteps coming quickly towards Honey's bedroom door and the girls quickly jumped up and pretended to look busy, just as the door swung open and a red-faced Annabel storm into the room, right up to Trixie. "You!" She yelled in Trixie's face.

"Annabel-" Jim came in after her.

"Don't you dare come a step closer, Jim Frayne, or I swear you'll regret it." The blonde girl turned back to Trixie and almost snarled. "Jim is leaving me. Are you happy now?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Trixie replied, shocked at how Annabel was reacting and taking her anger out on her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you little tramp!"

"Calm down," Di jumped in at that point. "Trixie hasn't done anything."

"And you," said Annabel, diverting her attention to Di. "I bet you cooked this up with your little boyfriend. All of you did!"

Honey stepped in front of Trixie, right in between her and Annabel then, and pointed her index finger in Annabel's face. "Back off, Annabel. None of us have done anything to ruin your relationship with Jim but be honest with him."

"What on Earth is going on up here?" Miss Trask hurried to Honey's doorway with her hands on her hips and a confused expression on her face.

Jim sighed. "I've asked Annabel to leave and she's not taking it very well."

Miss Trask did not look surprised, as Trixie had expected her to. "Well." She replied. "This is a situation now, isn't it? I'll go and get Mr Wheeler, perhaps he can sort this out." 


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! I absolutely loving getting emails showing me all your reviews, thank you so much for reading and dealing with the monstrosity this story is becoming haha._

_So many opinions on who Trixie should end up with! Some of you say Jim, a LOT say Daniel. I won't give it away, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen with the boys :p_

This will be a short chapter, just because I'm still figuring out the ins and outs of how my plans will come together. I apologise for that. Enjoy anyway, I will be posting again very soon (:

_- R_

Annabel left with little distruption after that, and once she was gone Trixie felt a slight emptiness inside her, just because it all happened so quickly. She was extremely happy the girl was gone, she was excited to hopefully start fresh with Jim and she was glad that he didn't blame her, even if Annabel did.

"Can I talk to you, Trixie?" Jim asked her later that day, as he jogged up beside her while she was walking home.

"Sure." They stopped walking and faced each other.

"I want to thank you for getting everyone together to voice their opinions yesterday. It helped me out a lot and made me realise how much you guys care. In fact, the truth is, it gave me the push I needed." Jim breathed in. "I knew Annabel wasn't the one for me. I have all along. But she had this grip on me, she made it impossible for me to say no to her. She was manipulative and always knew how to turn things around and make me feel guilty." His eyes were filled with regret.

"It's okay, Jim." Trixie replied, her stomach fluttering.

"I also wanted to apologise." He went on. "I hurt you."

Trixie avoided eye contact then, looking towards the woods beside them. "You already apologised for that."

"I know, but I felt that I needed to again. I'm sorry, Trix." Jim ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I guess it's too late to make it up to you, I mean, now that you have that Daniel guy..."

Trixie hesitated. "We broke up."

"Oh," Jim replied, his tone changing. "Can I ask why?"

"My heart wasn't in it." Was all Trixie said. Jim smiled his husky smile and put a hand on her arm.

"I'm glad you knew what was right for you, then." He said warmly. "Do you want to go out, later? Maybe catch a movie or something? We haven't had a proper chance to talk since I got home."

Trixie smiled in reply. This is what she had wanted from the beginning. Her Jim.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry for my absence guys! There is no excuse, but I hope you'll all understand that I've moved house, I had to get internet reconnected and life in general has just been in a jumble the past couple of weeks! I'm going to leave you with this little chapter and I will write more tonight when I get a chance. Some of you will no doubt be angry at this one, but I'm going to promise to make everyone happy everytually :p Enjoy!_

_- R_

"This is how I should have treated you when I had the chance."

Instead of a movie, as Jim has suggested earlier, he had surprised Trixie with a picnic dinner by the lake. It was nothing special, no candles or rose petals, but it was beautiful all the same.

The two were now sitting across from each other, legs crossed, enjoying the sunset.

"You treated me well, Jim."

"Not well enough. I didn't try hard enough to keep you."

"You didn't want to be with me when you went to school. You said it would be too hard."

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, and you just agreed. If I had been the best I could have been to you, you might have fought for me to change my mind."

"Is that what you wanted me to do? Argue with you and beg you to have changed your mind?"

The tall redhead shrugged. "I guess."

Trixie frowned. "Jim Frayne." She said, crossing her arms. "Don't you dare think for a moment that I didn't love you with all my heart. I would have tried to change your mind if I had known that's what you wanted. But I didn't, you just seemed so calm about it. I was sixteen and trying to act so mature for you, so I just said okay. For you. Because it's what you wanted."

Jim looked sad. "I wish I had never ended it, Trix. I've missed you. Every time we spoke briefly on the phone I've wanted to tell you how much I miss your mischievous grin and that sparkle in your eyes." He took hold of her hand and kissed it softly. "I miss every part of you."

Trixie's stomach fluttered with butterflies. "I've missed you, too, Jim." She breathed. Slowly, Jim leaned forward. After months and months of waiting, Trixie was finally getting what she had wished for every day. They kissed softly and when they pulled apart, Jim smiled at her.

"My Trixie."He whispered.

"My Jim."

Weeks passed and Trixie and Jim's relationship blossomed once more. They spent every day together, with their friends, just like when they had all been in high school. As far as Trixie was concerned, it was the best summer of her life.

In two weeks, Jim and Brian would be returning to school, and Mart and Dan would be following ready for their freshman year as college students, leaving only Trixie, Honey and Di behind.

This time, though, Jim was making no plans to break up with Trixie and she was very happy about that.

Trixie woke up with a start. She sat upright in her bed and found herself blinking rapidly because the room was spinning around her. "Woah." She said aloud as she steadied herself. _What was that about? _

Deciding that she hadn't eaten enough the day before and that being the reason she was dizzy, Trixie jumped up and headed downstairs for breakfast. She stopped dead in her tracks when the smell of cooking bacon wafted in the air and she hurried back upstairs and just made it to the bathroom before throwing up.

"Oh, god." She said to herself, wiping her face. "This can't be happening."

"Morning, Trix." Mart said cheerfully as she came out of the bathroom. "Breakfast?"

Trixie shook her head no. "I'm not hungry." She lied.

Mart shrugged. "More for me."

Quickly, she hurried to her bedroom and shut the door, looking at the calendar that hung on the back of the door. She frantically found the date she had circled from last month and counted forward to todays date.

"Shit!" She whispered to herself. 32 days had passed since her last period. She was overdue by 4 days already.

Trixie remained in the same position for at least 10 minutes, in shock. Finally, she got up the energy to go to the phone and shakily dial Honey's number.

"Hello?" Honey's cheerful voice answered on the third ring.

"Honey?" Trixie said, holding back tears.

"Trix? What is it?"

"I need you, right now." Trixie said.

"O-okay, I'll come over-"

"No! Not here, I'll come to you."

Trixie raced up to Manor House and up to Honey's room where she found her friend waiting anxiously. Honey stood up right away and said, "What's wrong? You got me all worried."

"I'm- I'm in trouble, Hon." Is all Trixie could say.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I th-think I'm pregnant."


End file.
